


Disenchanted

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Disenchanted, Gen, MCR, The Black Parade, my chemical romance - Freeform, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Roman's trip into the Deep Mind to "find himself" leads to more discovery than he had wanted.
Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887901
Kudos: 1





	Disenchanted

Roman’s plan to go into the Deep Mind to find the Lost Sides was not solely based on the fact that he wasn’t appreciated properly.

As he prepared his things to make his quest into the Imagination, the events of his last conversation with Thomas echoed in his mind. He remembered a time when Thomas called him his hero, the time that the only words describing Roman were good.

 _Wonderful, romantic, fanciful_ … those were words Thomas had used all those years ago. They were words Roman kept close to his heart as he worked to lead Thomas toward the path to fulfilling his dreams. A role in a film by such a legendary director would be the best in fulfilling Thomas’ dreams. Or so he thought.

Maybe the snake was right. Roman was pushing Thomas to do things that aided his own agendas. While getting a legendary role would improve his career, it made Thomas seem like a really selfish person. The debate over whether the wedding or callback were more important should not have even happened. It was impairing on Thomas’ mental health.

Roman wasn’t Thomas’ hero anymore. Dee had confirmed that fact. So how long had Thomas been lying to him? When did Roman stop being the hero?

Deciding that Thomas had chosen to trust a _snake_ , Roman headed for the Deep Mind. To get there, he had to venture through the Imagination to the gate. Once at the gate, it was a choice whether to go through or turn and go back.

Roman wanted to go into the Deep Mind so he could find himself. All Lost Sides ended up in the Deep Mind, either looking for themselves, or giving up. It was the perfect place for the prince to find himself again.

At the gate to the Deep Mind, Roman hesitated. He had gone into the Imagination with a heart full of resolve, but now that he was here, his resolve seemed to have disappeared.

“Roman.” The voice came from behind him, echoing in the darkness like a scene from a horror movie. The prince turned around, peering into the face of the hooded figure in shadow.

“You…” the figure nodded at Roman’s faint whisper, moving forward slightly.

“You’re here because you see what you’ve done to Thomas’ mental health.” Roman nodded, cautious toward the figure.

“You’ve grown accustomed to the mindset that Thomas had given you, being a great hero. You spend you time guiding Thomas to lead a fulfilling life, following his hopes and dreams. But you’re not the hero in this fairy-tale. Thomas’ life isn’t a fairy-tale. The world isn’t what you think it is –”

“I know that.”

“Don’t interrupt. The phrase _to see the world through rose-tinted_ glasses applies to you. Your world is governed by storybook heroics and fantasy villains. Thomas lives in the real world. I think it’s time you took your rose glasses off.” Roman watched the figure disappear, pride clouding his rationality. Taking a deep breath, he strode onward to the Deep Mind.

One uncertain thought clung to Roman’s mind as the Deep Mind swallowed him up: _I’m not living in a rose-tinted world because I know the difference between fantasy and reality. Don’t I?_

Inside the mindscape, Remus found Roman’s letter to Thomas. A mischievous grin spread across his face as he read the prince’s note, then the duke cracked his neck and left the mindscape.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you're probably confused, wondering "Who are these Lost Sides?"  
> I wrote an essay about them over on my tumblr: https://bookwormscififan.tumblr.com/post/626987452613246976/lost-sides-theory  
> As always, leave kudos and comments if you liked this series!


End file.
